Baekhyun
:Life is only a path full of efforts Byun Baekhyun (변백현), better known as simply Baekhyun, is the lead vocalist of EXO-K. Profile *'Stage Name:' Baekhyun (백현) *'Real Name:' Byun Baek Hyun (변백현) *'Chinese Name:' Bian Bai Xian (卞白贤). *'Nicknames (Also knwon as):' Bacon, Baekon, RapByun, Soulful RapByun, Tao-copier. *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 174cm *'Weight:' 53kg. *'Skills:' Hapkido, piano *'Super Power (Badge):' Light *'Zodiac Sign:' Taurus *'Chinese Zodiac Sign:' Monkey *'Family:' Father, Mother, Older brother (7 years older) Biography Baekhyun was born on May 6, 1992 in Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea, to a couple whose names are undisclosed. He has an older brother, Byun Baekbeom. Baekhyunmid.jpg|Baekhyun promoting Miracles in December 337px-Baek_Hyun04.jpg|Baekhyun promoting Growl Baekhyunxoxo.jpg|Baekhyun promoting XOXO Baekhyunmama.jpg|Baekhyun promoting MAMA Baek_hyun_exo_580814.jpg|Baekhyun's profile picture Baekhyun started singing at a young age. At age of 9, he decides to become a professional singer and began to participate in various competitions to gain experience and meet other young singers. Baekhyun is former pupil of Jungwon High School. He was a member of the school's band and attended several musical festivals, later winning an award at a local rock festival. During this period, he refuses several propositions from talent agencies. He was spotted by an agent of S.M. Entertainment as was studying for his college musical entrance exams. He will be proposed to join the label as a trainee, which he finally agrees to in 2011 through the S.M. Casting System. On how he entered SM:. "That day I had an exam, I wanted to do music, I was in front of the school holding my notes and relaxing my vocal cords when suddenly someone touched my back. I'm not sure if you can call it luck, but that's how I fatefully entered SM." He was selected in early 2011 to be part of S.M.'s new boyband, EXO, he was one of the last members to join the group, and was revealed as the group's ninth member on January 30, 2012. He appeared in the 19th Teaser with Lay and Chen. His position in the group is lead singer of the Korean subgroup EXO-K as shown to the public in the music video for "What Is Love", which he sang with bandmate, D.O.. Baekhyun has cited Rain as one of his main influences and hopes to emulate Rain's "well-rounded" success. He has been dating labelmate and Girls' Generation's leader, Kim Taeyeon, since February 2014. They are said to "Have started off as close sunbae-hoobae, the two recently developed feelings for each other and are in the beginning stages." Works Filmography Dramas *2012 To The Beautiful You (cameo). Music videos *2012 Girls' Generation-TTS - Twinkle (cameo). Musicals *2014 Singin' In The Rain (Don Lockwood) Trivia :Main article: EXO 1001. *In MAMA, Baekhyun is known for his 'Sun Gun', because in the dance, he was given the part where he 'shoots a gun'. *He is famous for his light switch dance. *Kai said that Baekhyun was the most popular member with the girls groups. *His roommate is Chanyeol, hence the couple 'BaekYeol', *He likes to tease Tao. Byun Family Tree External links *Instagram Category:Korean member Category:EXO member Category:EXO-K member Category:EXO Vocalist Category:EXO-K Vocalist Category:EXO Category:EXO-K